Paddle-type door handles are well known for opening a door latch mechanism in various types of vehicles, including automobiles, industrial vehicles, utility vehicles, commercial vehicles and recreational vehicles. Typically, the paddle handle is mounted on the outside of the door, which may be a passenger door or a compartment door. The handle is connected to the latch mechanism through one or more linkages so as to release the latch and open the door. Many handles are provided with a lock to preclude unauthorized entry into the vehicle or the compartment. Normally, when the door is locked, the paddle handle does not move. However, some users mistakenly believe that the locked handle is merely stuck, and pull harder on the paddle in an attempt to open the door, which may lead to breakage of one or more components of the paddle handle.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved paddle handle assembly for a vehicle door which is free floating when the door is locked.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved paddle handle wherein a lock arm moves between locked and unlocked positions so that a paddle will unlatch a door latch only when the lock arm is unlocked.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a free floating paddle handle for a vehicle door latch wherein the logic assembly is operative when the lock cylinder is unlocked and inoperative when the lock cylinder is locked.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a free floating paddle handle which engages the logic assembly when the key cylinder is unlocked and disengages from the paddle assembly when the key cylinder is locked.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a free floating paddle handle having a logic assembly with a drive plate and a driven plate, which are connected so as pivot in unison when the paddle is pulled with the lock arm unlocked and which remains stationary when the paddle is pulled with the lock arm locked.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a paddle handle assembly which is economical to manufacture and durable and safe in use.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a handle assembly which can be easily connected to a power actuator for power locking and unlocking of a vehicle door.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.